The Circle of Life
by Writerdragon
Summary: After all, she had cubs to feed. During the film.


**Hey, what's happening? Um, one thing I have to say:**

_**THIS FILM IS EPICLY EPIC!!!**_

***clears throat* Anyways, I'm going to see this film with my friend, again. ;3 I saw this with my father the second day this came out. I had some ideas on what to write, but I never got it down, until now. This is a one-shot. This is also during the film, just a fill-in of sorts. I'll get around to making more fics for this soon enough, after I finish my others fics, or one of my other fics.**

**Sorry if this may suck. ;.;**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The Circle of life**

Neytiri smiled fondly at Jake. He was obviously tired. And the war was over. The blue alien female ran her fingers over the bare flesh of her mate. He was so tiny compared to her. Jake was so fragile. Neytiri then placed her hand at his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"You're so small," she whispered, cradling his human body close.

Jake chuckled. "No, _you're_ big," he whispered, trying his hardest to lift himself up.

Neytiri gasped, pulling him back onto her lap. "No, you're hurt," she whispered. That was when she looked at his legs. They were thin, weak—frail. "What happened to your legs?"

Jake perked up slightly, then let out a sad sigh. "I'm paralyzed from the waist down," he told her.

"Paralyzed?" Neytiri mimicked, looking at her human mate.

Jake nodded. "It means I can never move my legs again," he corrected. The human displayed it. His lower half had not moved an inch.

Neytiri's ears dropped. "How did that happen?" she inquired gently, looking at her mate, her fingers in his hair.

Jake chuckled, looking at her eyes with his sad ones. "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

There were then hoots of Na'vi voices. Neytiri's ears perked up to the sounds. The rumbles of the earth below their feet echoed. A sturdy male with a very long braid and a bow slung over his shoulder peered into the shattered window. His green eyes vibrate and alive.

"We won!" he cried.

Neytiri nodded, picking up Jake as gently as she could. There was a grunt of disapproval that passed his lips. "I know," she stated.

The other Na'vi gazed at Jake. "Who is this?" he inquired, pointing at the human.

"Jake," she merely answered.

The male Na'vi's eyes widened in surprise. He then pointed behind him towards the bushes. "But, that is Jake," he stated.

Neytiri nodded. "I know, it is hard to explain," she stated, and Jake nodded in her arms.

"Hey, man," the human stated, "I'll explain it later."

There was then some wheezing. Norm then reached the large rectangle building, his hands placed on the once shattered window. Around his torso was his machine gun. He was in his human form. "Hey, Jake!" he called. "You're okay!"

Jake smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, just tired," he whispered.

Neytiri's tail twitched as she handed the human male to the other Na'vi that lay on the other side of the building. The male Na'vi took Jake, stepping back, allowing the female Na'vi to leave the portable building. Norm glanced around the building, surprise on his features.

"Man, this place is totaled," he grunted.

Norm glanced over to the other Na'vis, and followed them. As Neytiri walked, she glanced at the limp body of the colonel. Miles Quaritch's eyes were open and dull, his mouth gapping open, blood streaming down the right side of his face. The arrows that were lodged in his chest protruded greatly, and blood streamed from the holes in his chest. The female Na'vi stopped briefly to glare at him, before following the others. It was silent as the Na'vis and humans alike left the colonel's body. Not before long, a large female Thanator walked by, searching for food. Her eyes came upon the other Thanator. The body was already rotting. She needed fresh meet. The Thanator sniffed the other six-limbed creature, then snorted out the scent.

The smell was awful.

And besides, the taste of Thanator flesh was retched. The female Thanator growled; her eyes then landing on the metal brute. She blinked, leaping over the other male Thanator and over to Miles Quaritch's cold, dead body. The panther from hell sniffed the body. It was freshly killed. The beast's tongue ran across the face of the colonel, tasting fresh blood. This was good. If no other animal took the food that lay on the bottom of the forest, it was up for the taking. The female Thanator grabbed Quaritch's head, yanking him from the machine. The blood filled her mouth, and it made the Thanator even hungrier. But she could not eat the body just yet.

After all, she had cubs to feed.

The female Thanator dragged the colonel's body across the grass, his blood trailing on the grass. She dragged it to the nest, where her cubs were waiting for her. They bounced on the ground, happy to see their mother. Their little yips of glee filled the mother's ears. The female Thanator dropped the body in front of her cubs, and gently nuzzled them. She licked them with lovingness. The female Thanator nudged the human body closer to them, and they leapt at the body.

They feasted well that night.

* * *

**Oh, ja, I forgot to tell ya'll: I'm messed up somewhat. I'm known for killing chracters or letting them get eaten by monsters or animals.**

**I love to hate the colonel, but I like him too. Ugh, I'm so screwed up.**


End file.
